


Pain Brings Love

by Christlove88



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Dog The Bounty Hunter
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Caring, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Social Services
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christlove88/pseuds/Christlove88
Summary: On a bounty hunt Leland Chapman and the rest of the Da Kine Bail Bonds crew rescue some girls including Clare Edwards. Why was she in Hawaii? Why did she need to be rescued? What happens after the rescue? Read and find out.





	1. Bounty Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/gifts), [Halawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halawen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not know Leland Chapman, his family or anyone associated with Da Kine Bail Bonds, Dog the Bounty Hunter or A&E. I have no association with Degrassi, its production, characters or crew (although if I did things would have been quite different). 
> 
> A/N’s: This is an older man/younger woman story, and has some ****TRIGGER WARNINGS**** I’m sure you could have assumed given the title. This story and any characters not associated with Dog the Bounty Hunter or Degrassi are my own, but the idea is not exactly. It is a combination of things that came from Dog the Bunty Hunter episodes, my best friend’s Degrassi stories, and a fanfiction writer named @badwolf1988 who I am currently beta-ing stories for who has become a friend, a number of which are Leland or Duane Lee stories.
> 
> I am not a person with a lot of specific medical knowledge and although I try to make my stories realistic and tried to research, its been difficult, so I am writing the medical stuff to fit the story.
> 
> Although it’s been erased from public access, Leland actually did own part of Da Kine Bail Bonds at one time just like this story mentions.
> 
> Leland was married to Maui and had Leiah with Lynette but Jamie does not exist. I changed a little of the dynamics for the story, including that he is currently renting a place on Oahu.
> 
> I also played around with the timeline of Dog the Bounty Hunter episodes/family life. Go with it.
> 
> Clare and Eli broke up in high school
> 
> Clare dated Drew, but there was no sex, pregnancy or cancer
> 
> Darcy’s background is taken from Degrassi history, but not word for word.
> 
> In this story Clare was born Oct 1994 making her 17 at the beginning

June 18, 2012

Leland’s POV

“Ok, today we are going after Michael Weineki. What’s his date of birth Baby Lyssa?” my dad asked as the camera guys walked around the office filming us for another ‘Dog the Bounty Hunter’ episode.

I sat at my desk as Baby Lyssa answered, waiting for my dad to ask me the guy’s age. “32,” I responded when the question came. Dad continued asking questions and I looked the guy up on my computer to memorize his face. The guy had been arrested on drug and abuse charges. I heard the phone ring before we could leave the office and my step-mom Beth answered.

Lately I was annoyed at Beth and my dad for the fighting and ultimately the firing of my older brother Duane Lee from the family business. At first, I quit in solidarity, but after talking to Duane Lee and thinking about my kids, it didn’t last long. I really love what I do despite the drama. Recently dad had brought our friend Sonny in again to help be the muscle we were lacking without Duane Lee. Dad and Beth had also started showing my little sister Cecily, who had recently graduated from high school, about bail bonding and bounty hunting.

“That was the co-signer on this case saying he wants off the bond, and that he had sent in a letter explaining why. Apparently, he just returned home to the islands and is currently at a place known for drugs, and multiple people, and believes there are guns too,” Beth announced after hanging up. Guns made me nervous about Cecily and Lyssa, but I couldn’t let that get to me.

We all geared-up and headed out to meet the co-signer, all making sure we had non-lethal weapons, including my pepper-ball gun. We grabbed hands and dad prayed in the parking lot before we left.

We met the co-signer, Owen, downtown near the house he thinks Michael is at. Although I was listening, I pulled my sisters aside trying to get away from the cameras. “I want you both to be especially careful if this place does have guns,” I said. I know Lyssa could handle herself quite well by this point, but after losing Barbara Katie so young I always tried to look out for my siblings, especially the girls.

I focused in on the conversation again. “I didn’t know until he was in California that he left the state. I am a newly-wed and leaving Africa to live in Hawaii this past year was quite the jump so it’s taken some getting used to. But before the wedding and him leaving I had seen him at this place a few times and people going in and out like it’s a drug house. I saw one guy with a 9mm and one with a shot gun I think, although I never saw Michael at those times.”

Owen’s POV  
I couldn’t believe that after all I tried to do for my cousin, including inviting him to my wedding, he had left the state and me high and dry. My wife Darcy and I could lose our new home. I remembered where Michael used to hang out and went by last week. It definitely looked like a drug house now and one guy even stood on the porch with a gun. I drove by on my way home from work today and saw Michael’s car. I didn’t even know he was back in Hawaii. I had sent a letter to the bail bonds company owned by Dog, Beth and Leland Chapman when I found out Michael had left Hawaii but hadn’t heard anything yet. I just couldn’t help Michael anymore.

“I saw Michael’s car at the old place,” I told Darcy when I arrived home.

“Call Dog and Beth so they can help and you can get off the bond,” Darcy encouraged. While we had been enjoying life as a married couple, we had learned from Darcy’s step-brother Jake, that while visiting him at his home in California after our wedding their younger sister Clare had gone missing this week.

“Hello,” Beth answers. We talk and I explain the situation and tell her I sent a letter about getting off the bond. She asks to meet me so I can point out the house I saw his car at today. I didn’t tell Beth my family issues, just that there are some I need to focus on. I really needed to focus on my marriage and helping Darcy and Jake find Clare.  
“So, I’m going to meet Dog, Beth and the team to point out the house,” I tell Darcy when I am off the phone.

“Please be careful,” Darcy tells me as she gives me a hug and I pull her in tight to me. “I can’t lose you too,” she says starting to cry.

I kiss her nose and then her lips. “I promise I’ll be safe,” before I head out. I reach my destination in about 20 minutes and speak to Beth and Dog when they arrive. Its decided I’d ride in Leland’s SUV with him, Baby Lyssa and Sonny. We arrive in about 15 minutes. I tried calling Michael on the drive. He finally answered but refused to talk to me for long. I heard a girl scream and another male voice before Michael hung-up. Leland informed the others when I told him and Lyssa.

“Ok, I’m dropping you off here. You need to visibly see Michael before you signal,” Leland reminded me as I got out and he drove away. As I knocked on the door I was incredibly scared, even after my time at the ravine as a kid and living in Africa, but I was doing this for my family… even Michael because he needs help, I reminded myself as the door opened.

“Who are you?” a guy asked.

“I’m looking for Michael, I’m his cousin,” I greeted trying to keep down the fear. I noticed the guy had on baggy pants, no shirt and a joint hanging out of his mouth.

“Hang on,” he slurred walking away. He left the door open so I started to follow. I noticed a girl in barely anything asleep or passed out on the living room couch. I began looking around a little and noticed all the doors were closed. I could hear some voices and saw the house looked pretty gross, and smelled worse.

I heard pounding steps and “you let him in you idiot?” from upstairs. Suddenly I saw Michael with the first guy trailing behind but what pulled my focus was the gun in his waistband.

“I’m sorry I bothered you Michael, I saw your car back and just wanted to check in,” I rushed out the door signaling Beth. Michael grabbed my shirt, but I ripped away from him quickly and saw Leland. Michael must have seen Leland too, because although he had a gun when I saw him, he shut the front door. I moved out of the way to make room for Dog and Sonny. Leland raced to the back and I stood near Cecily at the corner of the house. “He had a gun,” I warned Cecily, who warned everyone over the radio.

While Dog and Beth, dealt with the first guy, and a second that appeared there, many curse words sent both ways, I noticed Michael at a window Cecily and I could see.

Using the radio, Cecily warned, “he’s climbing out a window,” moments before Leland said there were a bunch of girls running out the back door.

Dog, Sonny and a cameraman, raced past us toward the window, and I saw Beth run the other way, I assume to help Leland deal with the situation out back. Being the only ones near the front I saw Cecily move toward the front door with her pepper-ball gun in hand. She warned me to stay back a bit since I wasn’t armed and had no training. I stayed back a little, but near her just in case.

Thankfully no one came out the front and very soon Dog and Sonny were walking a screaming, cursing Michael out toward the driveway. I could see Dog holding the gun in his hand. A camera man followed close behind. All of a sudden another vehicle pulled up and a guy got out wearing a vest and badge, and saw the trouble Dog and Sonny were having as Michael did everything he could to fight them.

“Baby Lyssa called saying Beth asked for my help and I was close by,” he commented when Dog noticed him, and went in to help hold Michael.

“Thanks for coming, we’ve missed you brother,” Dog said. “Good call on getting Youngblood here Beth,” Dog said over the radio.

Leland’s POV  
I stood for a few minutes at the back of the house. I could see Cecily and Owen near the driveway and I knew dad and Sonny were dealing with the situation up front.

All of a sudden, multiple girls, most in next-to-nothing, the others in sweats, all started running out the back door into the fenced in yard and I could hear crying. At the same moment Cecily said over the radio that Michael was climbing out a side window. “There’s multiple girls coming out the back door,” I called over the radio. I wanted to help catch Michael, but these girls looked petrified and some looked high from what I could tell with the few lights on under the night sky. Beth and baby Lyssa appeared quickly.

While I tried to help, Beth and baby Lyssa were able to calm a few of the less troubled girls enough to get some information. I was happy to know only Michael and two other guys were currently here. What troubled me most was hearing the words, kidnapping, rape and prostitution. It had been years but my mind immediately went to the Andrew Luster case.

“I know this isn’t our normal routine, but I asked Lyssa to call Youngblood, because we need to get these girls help and some of them want to charge the other guys in the house,” Beth said brining me back to the present. I heard swearing and yelling from Dad and another voice, I assume to be Michael, before I turned, noticing a gun pointed out the back door toward my family and these girls.

“Duck,” I yelled shooting my pepper-ball gun at the door. I raced toward it and grabbed the guy’s arm to make him drop the gun, handcuffing him behind his back quickly. I looked to Beth who raced up grabbing him, handing me her pink cuffs. The second guy never got the chance to move.

“Lyssa, call the police,” I heard Beth say.

“Good call on getting Youngblood here Beth, where are you and Leland?” dad called over the radio.

“Leland, Lyssa and I are in the back. We have two guys handcuffed back here that both need to be charged and taken away so we can deal with the other situation back here,” Beth answered. “Duane, please come take these guys. Cecily when these guys are out front I need you to come to the backyard,” Beth commented kindly.

Dad came to the back and he and I each lead one of the guys out front. Thankfully I noticed Michael was already in a vehicle. We quickly got the other two washed of the mace and situated in other vehicles, apart from each other, after searching them. Both just had ice and oxy, but no weapons.

I could see Youngblood with 1 guy, dad and Sonny with Michael since he was the one we had been after and I stayed with the last guy. Even sitting with dad, I had heard Michael cursing out Owen from inside the SUV with the windows closed.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Darrell,” he responded.

“So’s what going on?” I tried to be like my dad and help this man before he went to prison and work on my own courage in talking to people.

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking. “Michael and I had been friends for years. We always had fun and got into some trouble. Got busted for drugs and such, but in the last six months or so he got in with these guys,” he said before pausing.

“Do you know them brah?” I asked trying to get him to continue.

“I never talked to them. They would call Michael or he would call them. Michael, me and a few friends would hang out here doing pot, and had for years, but after meeting these guys it soon became ice and girls started hanging around. I didn’t think much of it, but the girls Michael has been bringing back lately seem younger than the ones a few months ago. And a few certainly aren’t professionals like he said,” Darrell commented, and I don’t even think he could get what he was saying.

“So, Michael told you all these girls were hookers or here for drugs and you didn’t question it?” I asked, almost fearing the answer.

“My girl left me a while back, I was just happy to get high and laid,” he said leaning back in his seat beginning to put together what he was involved in as I noticed a few police cars and ambulances pull up so I got out of the car.

I quickly explained the situation with the guys, the girls out back, and what I was just told. I helped an officer move Darrell to a cruiser as 2 officers and EMTs headed out back.  
“We need to get these girls checked out and check the house,” Beth said over the radio. I followed the police to the back.

“We can check the house,” Lyssa suggested, so Cecily, Lyssa and I headed inside, all still carrying our non-lethal weapons. 

I was almost finished my second room on the first floor, and so far only found drugs when Cecily called on the radio. “Shit, Lyssa, Leland get upstairs to the last room quickly!” I raced up the stairs with Lyssa right behind me thinking Cecily was hurt, but what we found was incredibly shocking, which is tough to do in our business. Thankfully, Cecily was only scared.

“Oh shit,” I muttered, and in that moment I wanted to kill Michael Weineki and Andrew Luster. I was still for a moment, just staring at the face of the girl on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but her hair and lips were beautiful, but I needed to be careful, she looked quite young.

“Leland, she needs help,” Lyssa said as she took out her phone to take photos of the scene. I’m glad my sister was thinking clearly. I also realized one of our camera guys had followed us up, but I noticed he stepped out of the room after realizing the situation.

I knelt down beside the girl’s body as Lyssa finished taking photos. “Cecily find a blanket so we can keep her warm please, and be careful of the guns,” I said, noticing the room was full of them. “Lyssa, put on gloves and see if you can help me get these knots undone,” I said. Even though the girl’s eyes were closed, I kept my eyes on my task or her face so they wouldn’t wander to other parts of her body that weren’t covered. Lyssa and I with some help from Cecily, since none of us had knives, untied the ropes holding the young girl to the bed.

“We need EMS with a stretcher at the back door and police to investigate this as a full crime scene,” I said into the radio, not knowing if Michael, Darrell and the last guy were gone yet.

“The other rooms up here looked almost the same, but without the girls,” Cecily commented and I nodded at my sister.

With the ropes undone, I took the blanket Cecily found and I wrapped her in the blanket and started carrying her down the stairs. I didn’t want to let her go, but I placed her on the stretcher when we got outside. “She does have a light pulse, and we know there’s drugs in the house,” I told them. Some police officers headed in when we were out, and I walked with my sisters and this girl.

We got to the front yard and I noticed the cars with the guys were gone. I was just about to speak to Beth as the EMTs took the stretcher toward an ambulance when Owen spoke up. “Clare?! Oh shit, Clare!” he finished in a yell running toward the still unconscious girl.

I grabbed him and held him back. “Owen,” I said trying to calm him slightly. He is a bigger guy and seems strong, but being a bounty hunter and a boxer, I was stronger. My heart plummeted for a moment when I realized he knew her. He turned around and I could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

“Owen, how do you know that girl?” asked Beth. By this point our whole team was gathered together since the police had taken the guys to jail.

“She’s my sister-in-law. We found out last week she went missing while visiting her step-brother in Cali,” he said. “I need to call Darcy,” he said while frantically pulling out his phone. I couldn’t help but smile, not at Owen’s or Clare’s pain but learning they are related.

While Owen was on the phone with a woman I assume to be his wife, we stepped away from him slightly. And I realized that as much as Beth likes drama she knew to give Owen’s family privacy by stopping the rest of the film crew from filming. The ambulances had taken Clare and the other six girls to the hospital. “What happened?” Youngblood asked and everyone looked at me.

“Cecily, Lyssa and I were checking the house to make sure there were no more issues. Cecily got on the radio calling for me and Lyssa and we thought she was hurt. We raced upstairs and found Cecily in a bedroom full of guns and Clare tied naked on the bed, unconscious.”

Owen and a police officer approached as I finished. “Lyssa took photos of the scene, but Clare needed help, and I didn’t think it could wait, not knowing why she was unconscious, so as soon as she was untied we covered her in the blanket and brought her down,” I explained why I moved her.

“Leland has always been our first aider if there were injuries,” dad explained proudly patting me on the shoulder.


	2. Hospital Nights

Leland’s POV

“I need to meet Darcy at the hospital. She and Clare were already separated for years, and I couldn’t tell her what happened over the phone,” Owen said.

“I’ll stay here and talk to the police. Leland why don’t you take Owen to the hospital since he doesn’t have a car,” Lyssa said, and I really appreciated her having my back at the moment. Everyone nodded, so Owen and I got into one of the SUVs and headed to the hospital.

“So, I assume your wife is Darcy and she is Clare’s sister?” I asked to relieve the tension as I unhooked what I could of my gear.

“Yes, Darcy is Clare’s older sister, and we got married last month. I had gone to high school with Clare although she is younger than me. I didn’t meet Darcy until I was working in Africa,” he explained.

Wanting to learn more I asked, “you said they were separated and had a step-brother, did that have to do with being in Africa?”

“Its really up to Darcy who she tells her story to,” Owen said, and I nodded.

“I get that. I know myself and my siblings each have our own stories and get to choose who we share what with.”

“How many siblings do you have?” Owen asked.

“My parents had me and my older brother Duane Lee. I have 2 sisters from my mom, and including us my dad has 12 kids, plus Beth’s son who had been adopted out as an infant,” I explain. “My family doesn’t use the words half or step often,” I tell him and I start thinking about Barbara Katie again.

I see the surprised look on his face that many people get when they don’t know our family. “12 kids, wow. I just have a younger brother. I assume Lyssa and Cecily are some of your sisters,” he comments and I nod not feeling like I could answer with words. “To try to answer your earlier question, Darcy dealt with something in high school, before my family moved there, and basically she and her family struggled dealing with it. Her parents were so focused on Darcy, that for a while they paid no attention to Clare. Eventually Darcy’s parents sent her to work in Africa ‘to atone for her sins’ as they put it. The split hurt the family and their parents divorced after their dad was caught cheating. Clare’s mom started dating and married Jake’s dad quite quickly. The families knew each other when the kids were little,’ he explains.

“That had to be tough. I know how hard family splits can be, especially on children. I never wanted to put my kids through that but as much as I tried I couldn’t stop it,” I paused. “Please don’t hate me, but I have to ask, how old is Clare?” I questioned thinking of my kids, and was already worried and hating myself before I even knew the answer.

“I don’t hate you dude. Before I realized it was Clare, I saw the look in your eyes as you looked at her, and she’s 17,” he told me as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I didn’t have time to respond as we ran inside. I didn’t know how I was feeling, but my heart plummeted even further with the realization that she had been kidnapped and drugged, if not more, there is a big age difference and she is only a little older than my son Dakota, and I don’t even know if she would like me, or even live at this point. Suddenly I saw Owen hugging a young woman in tears I assume to be Darcy and shut off my train of thoughts as we all rushed to the desk.

Darcy’s POV

Owen wouldn’t tell me what was going on over the phone, just to meet him at the Kapiolani Women and Children’s Hospital, and that he was ok. Worried, but careful I drove to the hospital, but the more I worried, the more upset I got. I hurried inside but didn’t see Owen. I waited a few minutes, rushing to him with tears running down my face as soon as he came in and I noticed a guy behind him. Owen held me in his arms for a moment and kissed my head, before taking my hand and leading me to the nurse’s station.  
“We’re looking for Clare Edwards, she was just brought in by ambulance,” Owen said, while the handsome guy with long hair stood with us.

I was shocked to hear Owen mention Clare since he had gone to deal with the situation with Michael, then it hit me. Michael had left Hawaii for California shortly after our wedding. Clare and Jake returned to his place a week later and then Clare went missing.

“Michael was involved in Clare’s disappearance, wasn’t he?” I asked my husband as the nurse pointed Owen to where Clare was and I followed him never letting go of his hand.  
“We think so,” said the guy still walking with us.

“Darcy, this is Leland, Dog and Beth’s son, and Leland, this is my wife Darcy, Clare’s older sister,” he introduces us.

“Nice to meet you,” we both greeted shaking hands for a brief moment.

“You can wait in this waiting room while Clare is being seen by the doctor. When he is finished he will come talk to you,” the nurse said. “Here are some forms to fill out about Clare,” the nurse adds, handing Owen a clipboard.

“Can you tell us anything?” Leland asked and I could see a worried look in his eyes and something else I couldn’t quite place.

“She’s still unconscious. I know they were worried about the drugs in her system and were doing a rape kit due to her state when she was brought in. They also cleaned and bandaged the rope burns,” the nurse commented before she left the room.

“Someone please tell me what is going on.” I pleaded. “I’m having a hard time keeping up on how or why Michael had Clare, why the doctors are dealing with drugs and a rape kit on my wonderful little sister, why Leland seems invested and worried about Clare, and why Owen included him in his reference to being Clare’s family,” I said, exhaustingly, sitting down in a chair. Owen sat next to me and Leland sat facing us.

Owen pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I know this is a lot to process. Leland’s family are worried about all the girls that were found at the house after seeing the conditions and arresting Michael and the other guys. Leland and his sisters are the ones who found Clare and got her help, so I just included him as family to get us to Clare quicker and because I know he’s worried,” Owen says looking at Leland. I look up at Leland and mouth ‘thank you’ as I couldn’t bring myself to speak and saw him nod back.

“When it comes to Michael I really don’t know what to say. I haven’t spoken to him, but I swear Darcy, I never ever thought he would hurt us or our family the way it seems he has. I never would have co-signed his bond had I had any idea of him being capable of something so awful. All I can say is I pray Clare will be alright and I will never help Michael again,” Owen says putting his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry too Darcy. I know from experience how careful we have to be as bail bondsman. I wasn’t the one who took on Michael’s case but I know my family, and I know if they had any idea Michael would go after young women the way it seems he has, even with a good guy like Owen as the co-signer, they wouldn’t have written the bond. Dealing with the Andrew Luster case was extremely hard on all of us,” Leland says as his cell phone starts ringing and he steps away to answer it. I finished filling in the forms with what I knew, although with the years we were apart I didn’t know everything, and then I took them back to a nurse.

Owen and I sat in silence for a few minutes. “I forgive you Owen, I know what’s happened isn’t your fault,” I told my husband as I kissed his cheek.

When Leland finished his phone call he came back to sit with us again. “Mt sister called, which reminds me, I know you guys are here for Clare, but is there any other family that should be called? I think Owen mentioned your step-brother?” he asked, and it’s nice to see he cares.

“I can call Jake, he should know,” Owen says taking out his cell phone and stepping away.

“Thanks for the offer Leland. And just so you know, I don’t blame you or your family for what’s happened. You guys were just doing your jobs. This is on Michael,” I told him. “And to answer your question, after my parents’ divorce my dad and his wife never talked to Clare or I again, and my mother and step-dad are still in Canada. She was angry that I was marrying Owen and had moved to the US, even though this move still meant working with the organization I worked for in Africa. She is very controlling, and when things don’t go her way she doesn’t like it. It’s why Clare was so excited to be accepted into Columbia for this fall. It was her chance to get away from our mother. I don’t think letting her know would be good for Clare right now,” I explained. Leland nodded his head in understanding.

Owen returned to join us. “Jake is trying to get a flight out here and was very relieved to know Clare is no longer missing. He asked that we tell him when we know anything,” Owen told us.

Leland’s POV

Owen, Darcy and I stayed in the waiting room, making small talk when we could, all eventually falling asleep, it had been a long night and it was long past 1am by now. When I had talked to Cecily earlier I had asked if my boys, even at their ages, could stay with my parents. It just didn’t feel right to leave without at least knowing if Clare would be alright.

I pictured Clare in my dreams while I was asleep. We were awoken some time later. “Are you the family of Clare Edwards?” a young female doctor asked as Owen stopped shaking my arm and I opened my eyes.

“Yes, we are, how is my sister?” Darcy asked sounding worried, awakening very quickly as we all stood to listen to the doctor. My heart warmed slightly being considered family, yet I know that’s unlikely, I don’t know why the young hurt girl has such a hold on my heart, but I quickly focus my attention again.

“We treated the rope burns on Clare’s wrists and ankles. They seemed quite raw, probably due to fighting the ropes. As they heal she may still have small scars, but they should be fine. We also found she had 2 cracked ribs. We did a tox screen and found opiates and traces of heroin in her system.”

“Clare doesn’t do drugs!” Darcy cried interrupting the doctor. Owen put his arms around her tighter to calm her. I could picture me doing that with Clare, and I saw the understanding in the doctor’s eyes.

“Please continue,” Owen reassured.

“Well, we found those drugs which we believe was the cause of her unconsciousness, and so we pumped her stomach for the opiates, but the heroin will have to work its way out of her blood system itself. That could be a tough process detoxing due to how addictive heroin is. We have programs we can recommend to help once she wakes up. We also did a rape kit just due to the state of her injuries as a precautionary. We put a rush on the results and they came back positive for semen,” the doctor said.

Darcy began to sob, as she moved back feeling for a chair, sitting once she found one with her head in her hands. “This can’t be happening again,” I heard her say. I can tell this is hard on Darcy, because I’m sure she’s been through something similar. And this is why putting away people who hurt women and children means so much to my family.

“Ours labs found multiple semen samples when we tested. We also found lubricant and tearing in Clare’s vaginal region,” the doctor continued, and I realized maybe I shouldn’t be hearing this and caught Owen’s eyes and could see he was uncomfortable also. “Clare is still unconscious, but she should be waking up soon. We won’t know the extent of the damage until she is awake and can tell us what’s happened.” The doctor had continued before I could decide if I should leave or stay. “We are waiting on the results for STI testing,” the doctor added.

“Can we go see her?” Darcy asked.

“Visiting hours are long over, but I’ll make an exception for the three of you and get someone to bring in cots and blankets. Follow me,” the doctor said heading out of the waiting room, and we followed. When we arrived the doctor stopped at the door, “I am going off shift shortly. Doctor Ruthnand will be starting rounds and will come check on Clare when she comes on shift. If you have any questions feel free to ask her, if Clare wakes up, please let her tell us what she remembers,” doctor Selman said, as I noticed her name tag. “I’ll go send in those cots and blankets,” she said before walking back down the hall.

We entered the room together. Clare was in the bed but was covered now. She looked very young. I also noticed she had a private room. I heard Darcy sob when she saw Clare. I kept back to give Darcy and Owen time with Clare. 

When a nurse and orderly came in with some cots and blankets, I approach to ask, “can you tell me about any of the other girls that came in by ambulance from the same situation as Clare please?”

“Are you related to any of those girls?” the nurse asks.

“I’m not, but I don’t know who their families are. From what I know the girls had been kidnapped. It was during a bounty hunt my family did that these girls were all found in a bad situation, at what became a crime scene, and I’m just worried about them,” I explained.

“Alright well, from what I know, four of the girls were checked over and their injuries weren’t bad, they were recommended for rehab and all headed to the police station to give statements. The other two girls were moved upstairs, because although they had some injuries similar to Clare’s, they weren’t as severe. They were moved out of the emergency ward to an upper floor. If you’d like I can find out which one,” the nurse offered. “We are still trying to contact the families of these girls,” she said.

“Yes please, rooms, and names would be great if you can tell me. I know my family is worried about all these girls,” I told her. She nodded before leaving the room with the orderly.

“We have work in a few hours so I’m gonna try to get some sleep,” Owen said walking away from Clare’s bed toward a cot. Darcy seemed like she didn’t want to move but eventually followed her husband to the cot beside him. “I’ve been texting with Jake. He should be here in the morning and he was bringing Clare’s stuff that was still at his apartment,” he said and he laid down.

“We really appreciate you being here Leland, but I’m sure you have your own family to get to,” Darcy spoke up. “Please don’t feel like you need to stay, but obviously you are welcome to if you’d like,” Darcy told me, pointing to the third cot brought for me.

“My boys are with my dad and Beth, my daughter is with her mother, and I’d like to stay,” I said and I could see Darcy nod as she dimmed the lights. The room got quiet as Owen and Darcy nodded off to sleep. I was tired, but my mind was racing so I decided to sit in the chair closer to Clare’s bed. I sat playing on my phone and decided to text Duane Lee, since I knew with the time difference to Florida he should be getting up for work.

Leland: Not sure what I’m doing or thinking.

Duane Lee: Why doesn’t that surprise me little brother. What’s up? 

He replied a few minutes later.

Leland: I’m sitting at the hospital, unable to sleep. Trying to decide if I should go home or wait to make sure this girl will be okay.

Duane Lee: WHAT?!? Lyssa, Cecily, Bonnie or Leiah? Do I need to come home? 

My brother texted back and I realized he was panicking, and he called Hawaii home.

Leland: Crap, no don’t worry the family is fine, but I do miss you and your advice sometimes. This is a girl who was the unfortunate victim of one of our bonds. My problem is that I don’t know if I’m worried about her or if its something more.

I told him. My brother and I were constantly joking around growing up and on the show, when we weren’t focused on bounty hunting, but he was also my greatest confidant and gave the best advice.

Duane Lee: OK, well have you tried to talk to her? Or tried to figure out why you are worried, to see if your feelings go past that? 

He asks and I pause to think before I attempt to answer.

Leland: Well, she hasn’t woken up yet to talk to since we found her in the house we did the bounty on. Um, when I first saw her I was stunned. I thought her lips, hair, and although I tried not to look, her body were all beautiful. But I could tell she looked young. I carried her out to the ambulance and it turns out her brother-in-law was our co-signer. I learned a little more about her on the way to the hospital, and my heart has warmed when certain things are said and I’ve pictured her in my dreams. 

I admitted, hoping my brother wouldn’t make a joke out of when I told him.

Duane Lee: You said she looked young, so do you think you are thinking of her in an older brother protective way, or maybe even as a father figure?

I read and stop cold. I know I do not think of Clare as my child. Not at all.

Leland: I know for sure that I don’t think of her as a father figure, she is not Leiah, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt about our sisters as I do about Clare, and you know I love them. I really think this is more than being worried or protective. 

I tell my brother very determined, the more I think about it.

Duane Lee: Alright brah, well I have to get to work, so at this point I think the best thing to do is wait until Clare (nice name by the way) wakes up and talk to her. See if maybe it is more of a brotherly/protective friend type of thing. Good luck little bro.

Leland: Thanks, talk later.

I said putting down my phone. I decided I should get to sleep before the sun came up, so I headed to my cot and laid down, shutting my eyes and all I could picture was Clare as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. What My Eyes See

Owen’s POV

I awoke to my phone alarm going off and slowly opened my eyes. It took me a moment or two to figure out where I was, but hearing the heart monitor, and then noticing Darcy and Leland asleep on cots, I realized I was still in the hospital.

I sat up and facerange messaged Jake, since I figured he wouldn’t be able to text on the flight, to find out when he thought he’d arrive. I also noticed Clare still appeared to be unconscious. I knew Darcy wouldn’t want to leave and I didn’t really want to leave so I stepped into the hallway, calling work to see if we were needed today. I was told that as happy as they were that Clare was found, that we were desperately needed in today, especially with the time off we had recently. I sighed, accepting having to go in and hung up.

About an hour from Honolulu International Airport. Jake facerange messaged back while I was on the phone.

Ok, Darc and I have to go into work, going to see if a friend can stay with Clare until you arrive. Sorry we can’t pick you up. Come straight to the Kapiolani Medical Center for Women and Children, room 312. I’ll get my friend to text you if the room changes. I message back, before going back into Clare’s room.

I walked to Darcy and saw dried tear stains on her cheeks and my heart broke a little. “Darcy, we need to head home and change before work,” I said softly shaking her arm as I kissed her forehead.

“Can’t we call work?” Darcy asked sleepily.

“I called but was told we were urgently needed. I’ll see if Leland can stay until Jake arrives.”

I shake Leland’s arm slightly. “I tried to get out of it, but Darcy and I are both needed at work, is there any chance you, or one of your family could stay with Clare until Jake arrives please? We just don’t want her to wake up alone.”

“Its fine, my sister Lyssa takes all the kids to school in the mornings, and due to the late bounty hunt we weren’t going to meet at work until noon,” Leland says sleepily, barely opening his eyes.

“Jake should be here long before noon. I told him this room number, if that changes let me know,” I tell him receiving a nod as he falls back to sleep. I leave my number and Jake’s on a piece of paper on the table.

Darcy walks over to Clare, kissing her forehead, and I do the same before we leave the hospital.

“So why do you think Leland is so ok with staying at the hospital for a girl he doesn’t even know?” Darcy asks in the car on our way to work after a quiet morning going home and changing. “I mean doesn’t he have a family to take care of and a job to go to?”

“He mentioned having many siblings, I met a few last night, and having children, and his job is sporadic obviously, but I think the biggest reason is he seems like a caring person, and I saw the look in his eyes when he carried Clare away from the house. It may not be love be he certainly has some sort of feelings for her, he may not even know exactly what,” I said as tactfully as I could, but I could see my wife did not look pleased.

“Clare is 17! And he’s what? In his forties?” Darcy said getting angrier. “She is still unconscious after being kidnapped, drugged and raped, we need to go back and get him to leave. I can’t believe we left him there,” Darcy finished, almost fuming.

“Darcy, he was asleep,” I said calmly as I parked the car. “Leland knows Clare is 17, I told him. Remember, he and his family were the ones to arrest Michael and get Clare help. Clare is unconscious, but hopefully she will wake up soon, and it was better for her that someone be there when she woke up, and unfortunately we couldn’t be. Leland seems like a good guy, and he put off being home with his kids and sleeping in his own bed, to drive me to and stay at the hospital with us. I think we can trust him, and who knows, maybe he really just feels like a caring big brother,” I tried to assure my wife, although I didn’t know how much I believed the ‘caring big

brother’ line myself. I pulled Darcy to me and kissed her, feeling her anger dissipate before I let go and we headed into work.

Leland’s POV

I nodded, half-hearing what Owen said before falling back to sleep. I was awoken some time later by crying, and at first thinking it was my two year old daughter Leiah, I got up instantly before realizing I was still at the hospital and it was actually Clare crying, and she was awake.

“It’s alright, you’re safe now, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you,” I assured her softly, moving up beside her bed, and softly brushing her tears away with my thumbs. She didn’t shrink away from me like I thought she would, before realizing what I had just said.

“Leland?” she asked softly like she was terrified I was a dream, but I was surprised she knew me.

“Yes, its me,” I assured. I wanted to call her sweetheart, but I also didn’t want to scare her, I just hoped to hear her beautiful voice again. “Can you tell me what you remember or why you were crying?” I ask as I brush a thumb along the top of her hand.

“When I was awake it was usually fuzzy, things were never clear,” Clare started and I nodded assuming that was from the drugs. “But I wasn’t with Jake anymore, I just didn’t know where I was. I mostly heard voices, and one guy, who seemed in charge seemed sort of familiar,” she said and I assume she meant Michael. “I know I couldn’t move after the first time I tried to escape,” and I cheer in my head to think she tried to get away, “so I just escaped the pain by going into my mind,” she finishes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure that was so scary for you. Can you tell me why you were crying just now?” I asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable,” I added and noticed the tears had calmed down.

Clare hiccupped before she spoke again. “When I’d go into my mind to escape the pain, when I could think straight, I’d think about being a child playing with Darcy, or going frog-catching with Jake when we were little. I’d think about going to church as a family, and I’d remember watching tv in my room as a young teenager and seeing you,” she said and caught me off guard.

“Seeing me?” I asked when Clare paused, but before she could say anything else a guy walked into the room. I stood up, but still had my hand resting on Clare’s.

“I’m so glad you’re awake Clare,” said the guy walking up to Clare’s side on the opposite side of the bed as me.

“Jake,” Clare said with a tremble in her voice, as he leaned down to give her a hug. I’m glad to know this is Jake.

“I’m Jake, Clare’s step-brother,” Jake says offering his hand and we shake.

“I’m Leland,” I respond and as much as I don’t want to, I know its time for me to leave. “Well, Jake is here now so I should probably go.”

As soon as I said it I saw Clare’s face drop like she was disappointed. “You don’t have to leave on my account dude,” Jake commented as he sat down.

“Actually, I need to get to work by noon, and need to go home to shower and change first,” I explained, and Jake nodded.

“Thank you for staying man, I know Darcy, Owen and I all appreciate it,” Jake said.

“You’re welcome, it was no problem,” I said as I walked to Clare’s bed and leaned down kissing her hand before I headed toward the door.

“Leland,” I heard softly and turned around. “Will you come back?” Clare asked, and I couldn’t quite keep the smile off my face.

“Would you like me to?” I asked.

Clare nodded looking at her hands -- like she had gone shy, but given what she’s been through its understandable – before lifting her head answering with a soft, “yes please.”

“Then I’ll come back,” I commented with a smile. “Bye.” I waved and left.

Lyssa’s POV

After talking to the police last night, we were finally able to head home to get some sleep.

I got the kids to school this morning and that included Dakota and Cobie who I was surprised to find had slept at dad and Beth’s last night. Dakota is old enough to stay at home but I think given last night, Leland wanted to know his kids were safe. Cobie asked about his dad and I explained that Leland was at the hospital checking on a friend.

Knowing I didn’t have to be at work until noon I headed out for a hike before going into work. I got some paperwork done once I arrived before the team showed up. Soon after dad, Beth, Cecily arrived, and then Leland arrived.

“How’s Clare?” Cecily and I asked at once.

“She woke up this morning, told me a little of what she went through. Owen had asked me to stay until their step-brother arrived which I did,” he said sounding tired, and I realized he had been there all night. I also noticed Dad and Beth were listening too.

“Did you check on any of the other girls?” Beth asked, and I’m not sure if she was worried, or just didn’t notice Leland’s affection for Clare.

“I talked to a nurse at one point who told me that four of the girls had been checked and released and had planned to go give statements at the station. She said the other two weren’t as bad as Clare, but after being checked out had been moved upstairs. She got me the name of the two girls still there,” he said handing Beth the piece of paper. “How’re my boys?” he asked, changing the subject.

“They were good, Dakota and I talked a bit when I got home, and he helped make breakfast this morning,” Cecily explained.

“Cobie asked about you on the way to school, so I told him you were at the hospital visiting a friend.”

“Thanks Lyssa,” he said.

We were just getting all set to head out on a bounty when I heard the office phone ring. My 13 year old sister Bonnie was in the office today because she had the day home from school, and was learning from our office manager who had just run to the bathroom, so she picked it up before the rest of us could.

“Da Kine Bail Bonds, how can I help you?” she asked sounding very professional, and I could see dad and Beth smiling. We continued getting our gear on when I heard her say, “he’s about to leave the office,” before listening for another moment, then Bonnie pulled the phone away.

“Leland, do you have time to talk to a guy named Jake? He says he had no one else to call and can’t calm his step-sister and she’s asking for you,” Bonnie says looking slightly confused.

Leland asked for privacy from the producer of the show who nodded.

“Thanks,” Leland replied walking to the desk. “Thanks Bonnie,” he said taking the phone, kissing her head and going outside, making sure there were no cameras following him.

“What was that about?” Bonnie asked me since I was closest.

“I think it had to do with why Leland went to the hospital to check on a friend after our bounty last night and why Dakota and Cobie spent the night at your house,” I told my sister quietly so the cameras didn’t pick it up, not going into detail because she shouldn’t know and because I didn’t know much at this point.

Bonnie nodded and sat back down as the rest of us finished getting our gear on. While we waited the cameras captured a couple of single person interviews for the episode.

About ten minutes later Leland walked back inside from the back parking lot, put the phone in its charger, grabbed his pepper ball gun and stood at the door looking at everyone.

I didn’t know what had happened, and Leland was normally a fairly quiet guy unless he was trying to beat Duane Lee at something or play fighting with his sons, nephews and Garry but this was quiet even for him. We all grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. I knew my mind should be on the bounty but I was also worried about my brother.


End file.
